mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jose Aldo vs. Thiago Minu
The first round began and they touched gloves. Aldo checked a leg kick, already he seems a little off. Minu landed a body kick. Aldo missed a hard high kick. Aldo blocked a slick axe kick. He landed a counter left hook. Minu stuffed a double to the clinch. Something's off with Aldo for sure. He might have an injury. He got a trip to half-guard nonetheless. Not much was going on. Minu regained guard and tried an armbar, Aldo stood up letting Minu hang with it by himself. He pulled out and landed a pair of lefts coming back down to guard and missed a right. Aldo's leaving his arms out there in guard or maybe Minu's just really good at jiu jitsu. Aldo passed to half-guard. Minu regained guard. Aldo stood out. Minu stood backing up as Aldo pressed forward and they clinched. Minu was cut in his right eyebrow as they do a closeup. It was bleeding to the side though towards the ear. Aldo kneed the body and ate one. Aldo got another trip to half-guard and defended a guillotine attempt before it even began. Minu regained guard. Aldo avoided a triangle. The ref paused it to wipe the blood off and let them continue. Not much going on. Boos began coming hard. So much for American audiences only being bad. Aldo passed to half-guard. The first round ended. Yep in the replay it was that first coming-down left hand that caused Minu's cut. The second round began and they touched gloves. Aldo checked a leg kick and ate one too. They circled. Minu landed an inside leg kick and Aldo checked another. Aldo landed a counter right but there wasn't much to it. He landed a leg kick. They both threw kiccks, Aldo slipped and stood to the clinch getting a body lock and then the trip to half-guard nicely, a solid half-guard this time. Minu retained the butterflies. Aldo landed some left hammerfists working that cut. Aldo held Minu down as he tried to stand in the corner. Aldo dodged an armbar. He landed a pair of short lefts, working that cut. Aldo passed to half-guard. Aldo said something into Minu's ear I think. Minu regained guard. He worked rubber guard. Aldo escaped. The ref stood them up and they touched gloves. Minu missed a high kick by a fucking mile and a half. He missed a body kick the same way. Aldo landed a leg kick after a blocked counter-combination landed. He was picking up momentum ever so slightly. Aldo checked an inside leg kick and dodged a high kick. There's something wrong with him though. Minu landed a leg kick as the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Aldo landed a leg kick. He missed another one hard. Minu landed a right hand and another and briefly had a flurry going sorta. Aldo came in for another body-lock in the corner, boos came from the audience again. The ref broke them up to cheers. They touched gloves. Aldo immediately got another body-lock to the ropes, greeted by more boos. Minu kneed the body from the plum, they danced across the ring to the other side, back to the regular clinch. Minu kneed the body again. Aldo worked for a single. Minu defended. Minu kneed the body hard. More boos coming. The ref broke them up. Aldo landed a front kick and blocked a high kick. Aldo got another body lock and tried a double. Minu pulled standing guard against the ropes for a guillotine. Aldo defended and stood to the clinch. The ref broke them up. They exchanged weakly and clinched. On the side, I saw one of the cornermen slap the mat angrily and yell through cupped hands. Not much going on... The ref broke them up. They clinched. Minu kneed the leg. Aldo forced Minu into the ropes as the third round ended. Jose Aldo had the unanimous decision.